


Stop It...Or Don't

by blueberry_muffin



Series: Stop It...Or Don't [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how cute Youngjae looks in the Stop It MV. Especially one Jung Daehyun who takes a break opportunity to...*ahem* finally get some alone time with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It...Or Don't

 

Youngjae huffed in exasperation at his boyfriend. "Dae!!!...Stop! We're working on the MV..."

Daehyun just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "But everyone else is on break jagi. Besides, they won't miss us, they'll probably think you're feeding me or something...."

Youngjae opened his mouth to say something, but Daehyun beat him to it. "Come on, I doubt anyone will be on the park set." He turned to the said destination, the younger following him.

Youngjae pouted. "No Daedae...work first!" Youngjae cutely tilted his head to peer up at the older.

"What are you planning to do anyway?"

Daehyun held in a smirk. "Ohhhh....you know....I just wanted to take a very, very, VERY long walk with you."

Youngjae stared ahead confusedly so Daehyun elaborated. "You know, 'cause we haven't been alone in a few days and nights with Jonguppies' and Junhongies' nightmares..."

Youngjae sighed resignedly, smiling inwardly how Daehyun wanted extra time with him. "Alright fine...I guess we'll take a walk for our break."

Youngjae looked up suddenly and pouted again at Daehyun. "And we've got to take care of our dongsaengs, Dae. They need us."Daehyun sighed and made a gesture Youngjae took as 'that's true' and then turned to face the other, pouting playfully, grabbing the other's hand and pulled him along. "Can't I need you too? Come on, let's go before the break is over." The corner of Daehyun's mouth picked up. "I wouldn't want our walking time cut short."

As he was getting dragged, Youngjae said,"Okay, Dae...but we can't be out too long...How long do you think we have?" Daehyun thought for a few seconds before answering, "Hmm...less than half an hour." He started walking faster, dragging the younger along. "So we have to be quick Jae."

"Hey!" Youngjae said, almost whining. "No need to drag me! Dae?!"

Daehyun wasn't listening to Youngjae as he sped up almost to a run, eyes scanning their surroundings, before lighting up when he saw a secluded area in the park. "Ah-hah!"

Daehyun smirked to himself while he dragged his confused boyfriend around. "Perfect..."

Youngjae looked around puzzledly. "Dae...what are you doing?"

When Daehyun turned back to face Youngjae, his eyes were noticeably darker and partly dilated. "You have nothing against grass and foliage, do you?" Youngjae looked up worriedly. "Dae...I'm getting scared..What on Earth-?

Daehyun just sighed and ignored the younger. "No foliage then..." He muttered, frowning until he saw a row of light posts, pushing Youngjae in front of him, turning him so they were face to face and shoved him up against one of the lamp posts. "This'll do."

Youngjae winced. "Ow!" He rolled his eyes and snorted an 'Oh great'.

"Dae, we should probably get back now." Youngjae said worriedly, biting his lip and looking up at the older, gulping and leaning back at how the other was staring at him. "Daehyunnie...."

All Daehyun did was get up all into Youngjae's face, a hand on the light post, another on the younger's waist, leaning close enough that Youngjae could feel Daehyun's breath fan his face. "But Jaejae...we haven't even started..."

Youngjae felt his breathing speed up, his heart hammering in his chest. "Dae..." His blushing pink face turned away from Daehyun. "Stop it..." Daehyun leaned even closer towards Youngjae, so that with every word he spoke, their lips brushed. "Stop what, baby?" He breathed. "I wasn't even doing anything...yet."

Even as he said those words, Daehyun's hands trailed down to Youngjae's hips and lifted him up, pressing the younger against the light post for support, Daehyun's hands guiding Youngjae's legs around his waist before moving and grasping the younger's thighs, keeping the younger pressed against him. Youngjae swallowed audibly, his hands moving to grip Daehyun's shoulders tightly. "Dae..."

Daehyun paid him no mind, kissing down Youngjae's jaw heatedly. "Hmm?"

Youngjae shuddered at Daehyun's ministrations, but continued to try and push him away, each attempt weaker than the last. "Dae not here..."

However, Daehyun was persistent and pressed his arousal insistently against Youngjae. "Why not?" He panted into the younger's neck. "No one's here baby~It's just you and me alone. Finally." Daehyun kissed down Youngjae neck when he finished speaking. Youngjae bit his lip, trying to prevent the soft moan from escaping his throat, his legs tightening around Daehyun's waist despite his protests. "B-but Dae..."

Daehyun growled softly into Youngjae's neck, managing to huskily whisper out, "Jae, the only 'but' I'm concerned with right now is yours." He trailed back up to Youngjae's face, catching his lips in a passionate kiss, their teeth clashing from the force it was initiated with.

Daehyun's hands traveled up to Youngjae's ass, squeezing the flesh between his hands, a hand moving to the front, unbuttoning and unzipping Youngjae's pants. Daehyun broke the kiss when Youngjae seemed like he needed air and moved down to bite his neck, getting out a strangled sounding, "Jae~."

Youngjae just gasped out and wrapped his legs tighter around Daehyun, grinding down.

"Jae~." Daehyun groaned out, straightening Youngjae's legs and pulling his pants and boxers down in a swift pull, re-wrapping the younger's legs around his waist. Youngjae pulled Daehyun closer kissing him heatedly, continually grinding against him. "D-dae...w-why am I the only one p-pantsless?" He inquired breathlessly.

Daehyun moaned into the kiss, breaking away to answer cheekily, "Because you haven't taken off my pants yet babo." He said, continually rolling his hips up into the younger's revealed flesh. Youngjae moaned before he came back to his senses when he heard what the older had said, glaring at the other. "Shut up, jerk!"

Youngjae exhaled forcibly as he fumbled with Daehyun's pants. "Why do the stylist noonas make them so tight?!" He said in a frustrated tone. Daehyun smirked into the younger's neck. "If you were a noona wouldn't you dress me this way too? You know, to show all this off." Daehyun said arrogantly, butterfly kissing Youngjae's jaw while deftly pulling out a hidden bottle of lube from one of his multiple pockets.

Youngjae stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes, his voice shocked. "How on Earth do you have lube with you?!"

Daehyun just smirked, again. "Baby, I am always prepared for situations like this."

Youngjae shook his head in disbelief, fidgeting slightly. "Dae? Can't we get a little more comfortable? My legs are starting to hurt...Daedae...pwease?" Youngjae said with fluttering eyes and a cute pout.

Unfortunately, Daehyun was looking at him with a sadistic smirk and dangerously glinting eyes. "Well,  we're just gonna have to go a little quicker then, hmm?" Daehyun said almost mockingly, lubing up his fingers, trailing them to Youngjae's entrance, gently nudging in.

"B-but Dae..." Youngjae's protest was turned in a moan as he shivered at Daehyun's touch. "Daehyun...more."

Daehyun quirked an eyebrow in response, his fingers scissoring the younger, two turning to three, then three turning to four, his gaze never straining from the other, mouth watering and cock hardening further. Youngjae's hands moved from Daehyun's shoulders to his biceps, eyes beginning to water. "Dae, it hurts..." He gasped out. "D-dae..."

Daehyun leaned up and kissed away Youngjae's formed tears. "Shhh~...I know it hurts baby, but it'll get better. Promise." Daehyun said, stretching Youngjae a bit more. "You know we have to hurry, right?" Daehyun asked, pushing his pants further down, using his other hand to lube his cock.

Youngjae kissed Daehyun softly before taking a deep breath trying to relax, saying, "O-okay...I'm ready..."

Daehyun pulled back a little and looked into Youngjae's eyes, silently asking if it really was okay. When he saw that it was, Daehyun lined up his width at Youngjae's entrance and thrusted his length in quickly, knowing that it would hurt a little less than if they were going slow.

Daehyun groaned when he was fully inside the younger, his head resting on Youngjae's collarbone. "Fuck!" Youngjae moaned loudly in pain and pleasure into Daehyun's ear, nibbling the shell of his earlobe, his nails digging into the older's back. "Dae...you okay?"

"No-ahh..." Daehyun moaned out, thrusting in. "Cause you're so." Thrust. "Fucking." Thrust. "Tight."

Daehyun groaned and nipped at Youngjae's lips lightly, pulling his cock out of the younger until only the head remained, slamming back into the younger, the force of the thrust shoving Youngjae into the light post. "Ahh!! Dae...F-faster!" Youngjae panted out, practically shoving his tongue into Daehyun's mouth, sucking on his tongue harshly, Youngjae's fingers trailing over Daehyun's abdomen.

Daehyun kissed Youngjae back just as fiercely, shuddering at the younger's traveling digits. He sped up his thrusts, and angled his hips and thrusts into the other in what he knew was the correct angle.

"Right t-there!!" Youngjae moaned out, his back arching as his hips pressed closer to Daehyun.

"There?" Daehyun got out huskily, giving multiple thrusts to Youngjae's prostate, panting into his neck. Youngjae, the caring person that he is, thought Daehyun's voice was rough from effort and so temptingly offered, "Dae...w-want me-ahh...want me to r-ride you?"

Daehyun's eyes darkened even more at that particular prospect, mouth salivating at the imaged produced. "Later. Baby." Daehyun more or less demanded, punctuating each word with a thrust. "Shit..." Youngjae breathed out, grinding back onto Daehyun, giving as good as he got, his head tilted back on the light post, the slight ridges digging into his back. "Hyunnie I-I'm close..."

Daehyun growled into the spot just under Youngjae's ear. "Good," he panted in a rough voice, hands gripping at Youngjae's waist with bruising force, his thrusts erratically speeding up. "Me-ahh...too."

(Not that Youngjae would ever admit) But he missed Daehyun just as much as the older missed him. He missed his kisses, his heated touches, their release, so when this opportunity revealed itself, even Youngjae was reluctant to let it go. Besides the exhilaration of doing...well this...in an...open area had Youngjae's mind (and senses) haywire, itching for release.

Youngjae shuddered when he felt Daehyun's breath behind his ear, removing a hand from the older's neck and curling around his own member, fist pumping up and down. "C-come together, Dae?"

Yes, this was the first time in days he could be intimate with his boyfriend, yes the fact they were going at it here was exciting, NO he did not want to be caught, so anything that would get this to go a little faster would lessen the risk of them getting caught....well, that's what Youngjae told himself.

Daehyun growled a yes, pressing Youngjae harder and higher against the light post for even more leverage, his mind commanding, his body following, going faster, harder, deeper.

"J-jae~." Thrust. "So, fucking close." Daehyun moaned out.

"Ahh!! D-dae!!" Youngjae strained out, turning his head and kissing down Daehyun's jaw to his collarbone. Youngjae sucked harshly at the skin and rolled it between his teeth, licking the would soothingly, trailing his lips back up and attacking Daehyun's once more. Daehyun panted heavily into the kiss. "Ja-Jae~I'm going to-to-" Daehyun  gave one last hard thrust to Youngjae's prostate before cumming inside the other, holding the younger's hips tightly, practically molding Youngjae into the light post, weakly riding his orgasm out.

The moment Youngjae felt Daehyun's hot essence inside him, he came, his hands grasping Daehyun's shoulders for support. "Daehyunnie~!"

Youngjae and Daehyun breathed heavily for a few moments, coming down from their highs. Youngjae nudged Daehyun's cheek with his. "Dae, you okay?"

Daehyun took a deep breath before looking into Youngjae's eyes, answering, "No, no because it should be impossible for you to be so damn perfect." Daehyun kissed Youngjae then, having still not pulled out. Youngjae kissed Daehyun back softly, and when he pulled back he was still blushing, eyes shining. "Oh, shut up you cheesy idiot." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"Wait." Youngjae said questioningly. "We're not having round two later...right Daehyunnie? I'm a little sore now..."

Daehyun deliberately did not answer that, nuzzling down Youngjae's cheek. "Hmm...I'll massage you later jagi..." Daehyun said almost absently, already lost in the daydreams of later. Daehyun caught himself and shook his head, the corner of his mouth lifting up, why daydream when he could make it happen.

Daehyun gently pulled out of Youngjae, placing the younger back on his feet, steadying him and letting him lean against the light post, and pulled out a mini pack of baby wipes from one of his many pockets. Daehyun just shrugged at the disbelieving look Youngjae gave him, cleaning them both off and saying, "What? I told you I was prepared!"

Youngjae just shook his head. "You're  _waaaayyy_  too prepared for this Dae."

The pair got dressed and straightened out any wrinkles, and fixed mussed hair. When they looked presentable, Daehyun leaned forward and pressed Youngjae against the light post again, forehead to forehead, their gazes locked like Daehyun's arms around Youngjae's waist. "You know I love you right?" asked Daehyun, his arms pulling Youngjae closer. Youngjae smiled and pecked Daehyun's nose lightly. "Yeah, I do."

Youngjae's smile suddenly turned into a scowl. "Even if I can't believe you had the audacity to fuck me in a damn park...Against a damn lamp post of all things!" He added.

Daehyun grinned dazedly, his eyes far away. "Yeah..." He leaned down and pecked Youngjae on the lips, still smiling softly.

Abruptly, Daehyun straightened up, asking, "Did you hear that?!"

Youngjae's eyes widened with shock. "What?!" Youngjae said, snuggling closer to Daehyun's chest. "Dae-..."

Daehyun put a finger on Youngjae's lips to silence him. When they strained their ears, they could hear the screamed out calls of 'Daehyun!' and 'Youngjae!' in the voices of the members, which were steadily getting louder. "Shit!" Daehyun cursed, grabbing Youngjae's hand and quickly exiting the scene. Youngjae ran beside him, frantic. "Dae...how long has it been?!"

When he thinks they are safe, Daehyun slows to a fast walk and checks his phone, looking hesitantly back at Youngjae. "Uhh...more than half an hour?" Daehyun says sheepishly, offering a smile. Youngjae sighs and rolls his eyes. "Of course." He let go of Daehyun's hand and said exasperatedly, "This is what happens when I go places with you Dae..."

Daehyun looked confusedly at the younger. "We get to fuck?"

Youngjae groaned and smacked Daehyun's arm. "No sex for two weeks Dae, as punishment." Youngjae said as he walked away.

"Ow!" Daehyun had an alarmed expression on his face. "What?! B-but why?! Jae~wait up!!" Daehyun said as he tore after Youngjae. Before he could say anything else, however, the vocalist pair walked right into a noona, who grilled them for answers that they did not want to give.

"Where have you two been?! We were supposed to start filming the park scene ten minutes ago!!"

Youngjae, the respectable person that he was, bowed several times at the noona and used that smart brain of his to answer, before Daehyun said anything.

"Sorry noona, Daehyunnie here...he wanted ice cream...so yeah...we kinda wandered...heh" Youngjae said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, a grin on face.

Daehyun looked confusedly at Youngjae again. "No we-" Youngjae smacked Daehyun's arm again and glared at him fiercely. "Actually...yes, yes we did...get ice cream...cause...you know...my appetite..."

The noona frowned at them, but nonetheless bought the story. "Alright then, you two, but don't let that happen ever again!!" Youngjae bowed again. "We won't noona! Right Dae?" Youngjae asked, elbowing Daehyun in the ribs, ignoring his glare and sending one of his own.

Daehyun glared at the younger, rubbing his ribs, until he saw the younger's glare. He bowed to the noona for good measure and smiled disarmingly, eyes perfect crescents.

The noona smiled. "Okay, I'll go ahead then." She said before walking off.

Youngjae sighed in relief before turning to face his boyfriend, continuing their previous conversation. "What's so bad about no sex for two weeks huh Dae?!" Youngjae asked, eyebrows up and questioning.

Daehyun looked at Youngjae, eyes widened and expression one of horror. "The no sex part..."

Youngjae turned away and sighed. "Don't look at me with those stupid puppy eyes, dammit!"

Daehyun shamelessly aimed his best puppy eyes at Youngjae, and paired it with a disarming smile, encircling his waist and nuzzling his smooth cheek. "Jae~You'll probably jump me later anyway...But two weeks?! We'd die from the lack of sex." Daehyun said, still smiling leaning down to kiss the younger.

 

...However...

 

"Hyungs!! We finally found you!! We're about to start filming!!" Screamed out an all smiley maknae line.

Youngjae turned around and escaped Daehyun's grasp, jumping into the innocently intented arms of Jonglo.

Daehyun glared at the maknae line, before Youngjae turned around and addressed him with a grin. "Sorry Daehyunnie, but I can survive just fine. Let's see what you're gonna do about it though." Youngjae finished with a wink. Daehyun pouted, but before he could say something, they were interrupted by more frantic noonas, an exasperated appa and and relieved umma. (also known by the world as Banghim)

It was several minutes of touch ups later that Daehyun was found dejectedly walking towards the set he was required at, the one where the solo shots were filmed. He smiled when he saw Youngjae walking towards him with his wired rimmed glasses on.

Youngjae smiled back at Daehyun, greeting him cheerily. "Hey Daedae! Do I look cute?" Youngjae asked shyly, biting his lip.

Daehyun unashamedly checked the younger out, eyes lingering on Youngjae's face. He abruptly pulled Youngjae to his chest, his lips trailing along the younger's cheek. "I could show you better than I can tell you."

Youngjae bumped his nose into Daehyun's collar softly. "So...am I cute or...if I'm not just say so Dae." Said Youngjae with a pout, leaning away from Daehyun.

To his credit, Daehyun freaked out and held Youngjae's face so that he was staring directly at him. "No, no, no Jae...you got me wrong...you're very cute...uhh..." Daehyun swallowed a few times, his mouth going dry. "...Very cute, really."

Youngjae smiled up at his boyfriend and kissed him softly, but quickly, pulling back and returning to the maknae line. "Thank you Daehyunnie~" Youngjae said sunnily, waving.

Daehyun blinked a few times dazedly waving back. "You're uh...welcome?"

As he was walking back to the set, Daehyun muttered quietly to himself, "Gotta get those glasses." He said determinedly.

 

**~*~THE END~*~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it...Yeah...it kinda sucks...and was rushed...so sorry for that! ^_^ I hope you at least liked it!!


End file.
